Kingdom Hearts III Point 2: Vexation & Exasperation
by Mesousa2877
Summary: Kairi wants to fight, to help, to prove she belongs alongside the other keyblade wielders, while also having her own adventure, and she does have it. There is a catch, though...her newfound aggression, and there's a reason for it that only she knows that her friends won't exactly understand, well, except Naminé. (KHIII spoilers) Rated T for violence and profanity.


SHORT DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Disney and Square Enix do, but I do own this fic.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So…I hate the ending to KH3. I hate how Kairi is "training" off-screen and she barely interacts with the main crew. I hate that they kill her off because a certain somebody doesn't know how to write female characters. It was…well, manure. Massive manure. I'd say something harsher, but I'm saving it for the fic. So this fan fic is done mostly through catharsis cause sadly, the world just isn't fair, and I think I can write KH3's characters better. As for the story? Whelp, I don't care much for it, but if they go as far as not treating someone like Kairi right for a cheap, dumb payoff, I might as well not care for the story. So…yeah, here goes. If there are any major inaccuracies, I'll try my best to fix them for future chapters.

Chapter 1: "Catharsis"

Traverse Town. Usually a rather peaceful place to just hang around, despite that every once in a while, dark creatures named Heartless search around the area for anyone unlucky enough to get attacked by them. However, in this case, there's a swarm of them to take advantage of the lack of security on that place, but luckily, townsfolk were able to go back into their homes just as quickly.

There were Shadows all over, big and small, Commanders, Darkballs, Ground Soldiers, Air Soldiers, Large Bodies, Defenders, on top of that, just a nice decent amount of different classes, as the usual defenders, such as Leon, Yuffie, amongst others are away on their own. Thing is…there is one keyblade wielder seen on a roof, watching this madness. Said wielder was dressed in a hoodie, capped with tiny cat ears.

"Jeez...these guys are just thirsty to take hearts away, huh?", she said to herself. However, her smartphone rings, causing her to groan, debating whether she'd take it or not, she sighs and picks it up. "I know what you're gonna say, Sora, so make it quick."

"Where are ya, Kairi?! If you were gonna go somewhere, you could have told us sooner! Yen Sid's not gonna be real happy about this…", he replied back. Kairi then sighed.

"Hey, he was the one that didn't allow me instantly sooner. I mean, I've received enough training already. He's holding me back, Lea's holding me back…it's not like I was crazy freaking prepared for this.", Kairi replied back, sounding slightly annoyed, but calm, as luckily her patience with her friends is usually rather high.

"Which is why you took a Gummi ship despite not legally owning one?", he retorted in a matter-of-fact way.

"Phhbt.", Kairi made a quick raspberry, "It was either that or do nothing. I'm _not_ accepting nothing…again.", she responded, with the "again" part being slightly whispered.

"What was that, Kairi? Look, I know you've been having a little hardcore lately just so you can do something, but…I have an odd feeling there might be more than that."

"I already told you…it's really complicated. Now please, Sora…let me handle this."

"There's a _ton_ of Heartless there! You might need backup!"

Kairi sighed, now starting to sound frustrated, "I can do it! Just watch! I mean…don't watch, um…look, you know what I mean! See you when I'm done.", she then hangs up abruptly. She then summons her keyblade, which has a much different look than expected, instead of gold with a bit of blue and a gold star keychain, having small plant life around it, named Destiny Embrace, it's instead mostly red and a bit of black, said keychain now being a black star and said plant life are a mixture of both black and red colors. She calls it Furious Passion.

"_You're not going to tell them yet?"_, said a calm, soft voice belonging to her Nobody, Naminé, who can communicate with Kairi through powerful telepathy.

"Look…we've been through this a few times. And I'll tell him when shit really goes down."

"_Yeah…maybe I'm being forgetful like that. Thing is, it can get me anxious."_

"Tell me about it.", Kairi pauses a bit. "Huh, that's weird, you didn't mind me swearing there."

"_It's kind of pointless, honestly. Besides, you did say it's healthy to curse all over. And maybe I'm used to it."_

"Well, you might need to cover your eyes if you're somehow seeing this…I'm finally gonna try to defeat all these shadowy bastards. I won't leave a single one standing…"

"_Good luck_. _Just…please control yourself."_

"I think that might be harder than dealing with all of these guys.", she said, taking a deep breath, starting to run, and finally, jumping out of the roof as she corkscrew flips down, wanting to show off her athleticism, and it's likely not the last that she'll show off a bit just for the heck of it, landing on a pretty spacey field of the town.

"HEY, YOU FREAKIN' EMO LEMMINGS! If all you shitheaps wanted a fight, you should have called me!", Kairi shouted at the top of her lungs from that, wanting _all of them_ to take notice of her. Some Heartless actually reacted with a bit of a nervous-like grunt, as even they're aware that it is almost suicide to even try to go at someone with such energy. Regardless, they try to group up on her, as every single one of them stopped what they're doing to go at her.

"You all asked for it…let's have a dance macabre!", she yells out again.

Just as they're about to face each other, though…someone couldn't help but butt in, almost as if the Heartless headed towards Kairi in slow-motion just for this.

"_By the way, do you want to insert a rock song to make you feel even cooler?"_ said Naminé.

"Oh yeah, do that!"

"_Roger!"_

("Accept Crime" by Alexisonfire plays on the background)

By the time the lyrics say "1-2-3", the fight is on. Kairi spins her keyblade around for seconds on end, instantly killing a majority of Shadows that leaped right at her, their small tiny spirits as they are defeated floating away. The redhead regains composure and starts swinging away, taking care of a few more of them, her grunts being loud and clear, focused, yet also having quite fun at this, as she considers this her first true test. She then holds onto a Firaga spell, spinning around again, making it look like her keyblade is shooting out like a flamethrower, pretty much annihilating the shadows one by one once more, including the ones attempting to run away.

"As a sorta ally of mine has said, BURN, BABY, BURN!", she yelled out loud, as a heavier set of cavalry started to arrive, which is…basically everyone else. They knew they weren't dealing with an ordinary one here, the first line of this new defense being the Large Bodies. "It's Valor time!", she yelled out, as she shifts her outfit to look yellow all over, instantly turning into the Master Form quickly, however, there is one major difference with here this form; her keyblade actually changes form, turning into sort of a Minigun, launching off a combination of any two spells she wishes. The other Heartless stop at their tracks at how frightening and ridiculous it looks.

"Huh…maybe I trained too well. Hold on, just gotta do this quickly.", she tosses out her Gummiphone, casts a gliding spell on it, as it _actually starts to_ _live stream her progress_. "Okay, now it's time to-", she gets interrupted when an Air Soldier dives right at her to try a surprise attack, but she catches it by the throat and slams it down the ground, instantly killing it. "Some just can't _wait_ to die, huh?!", her happy mood was gone replaced with, well, still in happy mood, but now delivering quite the smirk, shooting off her spells rapidly at some of the Large Bodies, as the explosion looks both fiery and electrical, swallowing up the nearby dark creatures, too. "Oh, man, imagine that in 3D!", she kept firing off at all sides, as luckily these kinda of magical explosions don't leave debris or destroy buildings. Kairi, like her fellow keybladers, is smart enough to have the magic immune in publicized worlds like this. Most of the area seems clear, although Kairi notices even more waves approaching.

_(BGM song ends)_

Her minigun turns back into the keyblade, as she can only have the minigun form for a short period for now, turning back to normal to reserve future use of her Master Form, "Alright, who's next?! You shadowy lowlifes want more of this?! Stop hiding like itty bitty bitches already and _come_, _at_, _me_, _BRO!_"

The Heartless all die off really easily, and it seems like the live-streaming is starting to get attention, as now Sora watches it through his Gummiphone, after finishing their mission on Mount Olympus, looking pretty surprised, as well as Goofy, but Donald looks rather amused.

"Normally, I'd be jealous, but she's just strolling all over 'em!", the magician said.

"Hey, uh…could you do that?", questioned Goofy, as he figures that keyblades could actually turn into that.

"This is unbelievable! Maybe…too unbelievable.", pondered Sora, although he is rather concerned at her over the top attitude.

_("Lives" by Scars On Broadway plays on the BGM)_

Meanwhile, back at the battle, Kairi now deals with a couple of Gigas Shadows, trying to claw at her, jumping up high, striking at one a couple of times in the face before stabbing one right in the forehead, killing it instantly, "Guess even a keyblade can't locate your brains!", she pushes it out as it spews dark-like liquid out, making it seem like it's blood. One of the Gigas Shadows then quickly grabs her and eats her…but after a couple of seconds, she slashes out of its stomach, covered in some of that liquid, "Should have chewed and swallowed, buddy!", now looking at the two remaining Gigas Shadows coming right at her from two directions as she shrugged, jumping up high, causing both of them to crash into each other, with her making two quick slashes to ripe their heads out to vanquish them rather easily. "Okay, now you're just making my jokes too easy.", as she lands again…before getting hit pretty hard by a Defender from behind, knocking her to a wall, "Guh! Okay…that…damn, that actually hurt a bit. I'll give you a bit of credit for that." The only response she got was from the shield dog barking back at her. "I think I'm wasting my time talking to you all…", she gets her slight payback by giving said shield a couple of strikes, and after a few seconds…it turns into pieces, slaying the Defender in half afterwards.

_(BGM song ends)_

"Still not down yet!", she calls out, as once more, even more waves start to go at her, now it's a combination of their most powerful grunts yet, such as Invisibles, Orcuses, Neoshadows and Novashadows. The path where they're going on looks rather narrow as this causes her to gain an idea, turning into her Valor Master Form again, this time, summoning her second keyblade in order to do this, which is the inverted colored version of her Furious Passion keyblade, except instead of flowers, its thorns instead. She calls this keyblade "Paranoia". She takes a deep breath, raising her keyblades up and jumping, shouting out "Hella Bloody Wheel!", spinning her whole body, making it look like it turned into a blade, slashing away all the Heartless going at her, vanquishing them immediately.

Hilariously, this road goes a bit uphill, as it just happens to be on a hill, causing her to launch upwards as if it was a ramp, sending her as all Kairi could think is, "Huh, I wonder if my live stream can receive signal here.". And as she says that, the floating Gummiphone is seen with an error signal.

"Huh, well that sucks. Might as well do this.", she grabs it so she can, no joke, post a selfie with a silly wink and a smile, having the message "lol, im so high right now XD" in it. Actually, she sent a few more selfies, even as she slowly starts falling, "Hopefully, Sora won't be jealous at this meme material. Now, where was I? Oh yeah." , she approaches close to the hill as she resumes her wheel attack, turning back into almost looking like a blade, as now that she's going downhill, she's not only faster than ever, it only makes it more deadly, passing through more of those Heartless, slicing them all and et cetera. A big Nightmare was even seen on the path…only to be sliced like butter, that easily, thanks to the additional speed of it, as every single Heartless in her path continues to get mowed down, and at the end, she's able to barely stop herself just before a small plaza on the town, her shoes even squeaking like car brakes. Luckily, they really are that strong against the ground, and with one more hop, she jumps in excitement, "Holy crap! I…I did it! All by myself! I told ya, Sora! And if you doubted me, Riku, I told ya, too! Man, I needed this! I…I think I actually feel…relieved!", she sighed, sitting down on the ground, with her back against a wall. Her outfit turns back to normal, vanishing both keyblades.

The floating Gummiphone goes right at her as it looks like her stream is a success, recording pretty much everything from her Heartless onslaught (except when she was launched up from the hill, so the selfies made up for it), however, she realizes about her attitude, "Hm…was it worth it being such a jackass, though? I mean, they're just watching out of me…but…"

She ponders on for a bit, "Know what? No, I can't be negative like this, I just saved a whole town…I think…"

"_I can't seem to detect Heartless around your area. Looks like you're good to go!"_, replied Naminé.

"All that's left is to seal the Keyhole…and I think I might know where it is…", she looks left and right, and by the right side, there's a fountain, with the face already changed, which instantly makes Kairi suspect a bit of the whole thing. "Hm…that seems too easy…you'd think the Heartless would try to lock it up again.", summons her keyblade, just in case.

"_I think I hear something…like some kind of music."_

Kairi then sneezes, "Ech…whatever it is, I think I'm already allergic to it.", she replied, sniffing a bit.

Naminé actually giggles a bit from that.

"Well, at least I made someone laugh tonight. Heartless have like, no sense of humor."

"_It's…kinda obvious why."_

"You know, I wonder what would happen if I ever got encountered with an Organization XIII member."

Suddenly, just in time, one of them actually does appear, with a pretty familiar-looking guitar.

"Well, looks like I kept an eager fan waiting."

Kairi instantly did not look amused at the sight of _him_, "Aw, fuuuuuuck…", she groaned.

CHAPTER END


End file.
